monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Manticore/@comment-195.195.43.4-20150309124723/@comment-99.59.222.52-20151108181107
"thank you for welcoming me. ^_^ its a pleasure being greeting by such beautiful cretures." i find the only upside to being thier new "toy" is how protective they are, considering that the four so called "guards" are a sadistic Manticore, a Ogre who can only be called a Tomboy from how she acts, a Hellhound who keeps insisting I wear this 'special collar', and finally a Chimaera with parts of a Pharoh, a Jabberwock, a Cheshire Cat, and finally a Holstaurus. Well for once I am glad that they are my guards. plus they are so sexy. they constantly paw at me during the breaks between classes and yeah they follow me to the bathroom as usual. Earlier that day, I some how attracted the attention of a rather 'spoiled child' type of monster girl. An Apophis. By 'spoiled child' I meant she wanted every man she ever meets, be they teacher or student and unfortunately I caught her eye. She was in a uniform that was quite tight to show off her body. After numerous refusals to be hers, and unfortunately that one gap between classes when the girls weren't around me, I had seen her anger as she started to chase me now, wanting me. All I could do was scream and run while yelling "Serpiente Gigante! Serpiente Gigante!" which was true since I was small compared to her height. After running into a dead end, i exclaimed an explitive at my now trapped state. suddenly I hear a dangerous hiss from behind.being scared shitless i did the stupid thing of looking back. Now I was face to face with her, her body in full view, her breasts nearly coming from her uniform, her face filled with would be triumph. I know i am about to get filled with venom. As I stood, shaking in my shoes at the soon to come bite, a growl is heard and then silence. As my eyes opened, I could feel the Chimaera holding me, letting her Holstaurus side comfort me as the Apophis ran away or slithered off from the pissed looking others. I felt myself get raised as I stared into the orange eyes of the Hellhound who forced the collar on me "Your ours! No one elses! Got it?!" she asked. "look its not like i wanted to get chased by that living handbag you know...." they look at the genuine sadness in my face and words. they exchange blushes at their "husban's" apology... if u wanna call it that. i am then quickly led to the roof after school ended to help in forgetting about the Apophis and the sound of love and plesure can be heard from one end of shcool to the other. now i have the best wives in and out of class and im safe from little miss fang face as the only time im "left alone" is when i need to use the restroom.... and my home has never been so warm and cozy.... if u know what i mean.